


Blood In the Water

by BannedBookReader



Series: Eldoris [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Im going to keep throwing Wyynde's past at him until i die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: Wyynde's past confronts him in the form of a long ago friend. Now he must protect his daughter from someone he once trusted.Part of my Eldoris series but can be read as a stand alone
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU)
Series: Eldoris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blood In the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Chian appeared in the YJ tie in comic
> 
> Keen eyed readers will know that /technically/ Eldoris was Arthur and Mera's daughter in the Justice League Legacy story. But Arthur has enough kids and /technically/ Dory WAS an orphan. So she's Kaldur's now. Sue me.

Since Kaldur had found Eldoris abandoned on that damn rock, and Wyynde had talked him into taking her in, she had cried at every worst possible moment. Neither man could hold it against her though, she was a baby. That's what babies do. So if they earned a few dirty looks during High Court, or if a particularly intimate moment was interrupted, so be it. But as Wyynde hid the sleeping child in a chest, he prayed to his gods that she'd remain asleep. 

The dull sound of the front door being slammed open echoed through the water. He grabbed a sword from the wall, it was supposed to be decorative, but a blade was a blade. Ducking out of the small bedroom he shared with his husband, Wyynde prepared himself for the inevitable. There in his living room floated one of the first friend's he ever had. Chian still looked like she had as a teenager. Long black hair, warm brown skin, and sharp features. Wyynde could remember what she looked like when she smiled. Soft corners forming around the edge of her eyes, and a surprising brightness. She wasn't smiling now. Her eyes ran over Wyynde's weapon.

"So you are refusing my offer?"

"Offer is a funny way of saying threat." He adjusted his grip, they learned together, she was just as skilled as him, and he needed to be prepared. 

"You are either with us. Our you are our enemy Wyynde. You know this."

"I'd rather die as your enemy than live as a bigot." 

Chian tilted her head back slightly. "You really have changed."

"I certainly hope so." 

Wyynde barely had time to doge the hard water blast that Chian had flung his way. He manged to slice into it, breaking it up before it hit the wall with his sleeping daughter on the other side. Then he flung himself at his old friend. His hope was he could throw her off with close physical combat instead of his magic. She pushed back in the water as his blade slid past her throat, barely missing its target. 

Chian seemed shocked but retaliated by grabbing Wyynde's wrist and twisting it behind him. His grip stayed firm on the sword as he flipped, using his superior strength to launch her across the room. He wouldn't let her risk everything he'd built for himself. And more importantly he wouldn't let her near his daughter. 

His yellow haired, gilled, webbed fingered, daughter. 

He tried to freeze the water around her, but she was too fast and it was too complicated a spell. This time he didn't dodge the her attack and the blast tore into his shoulder. He was tossed back crashing into the small sea glass table. 

Her hands were on his throat before he could comprehend. 

"I trusted you." She hissed. And some young foolish part of him winced. Instead of showing his sliver of remorse he opted for a headbutt. It hurt like a sonvabitch and now his blood was leaking into the water from his shoulder and a gash on his forehead. But she was bleeding now too, and instead of focusing on his disorientation he lundged again. His sword had been lost but if he was smart he'd still win this. His hands grabbed her ankle ready to toss her across the room. She kicked, but his grip remained tight. He threw her with so much force she slammed into the wall with a thud. 

The wall. 

His blood ran cold. He silently prayed but his prayers went unanswered as Eldoris' cries broke the sudden silence. Chian stopped moving, her eyes slowly making their way towards Wyynde. A small sick smile crept onto her face. 

He lunged for his sword but she was down the hall like a shot. He took a precious moment of time to slice at her back. He knew he hit her. Her blood clouded into the water blinding him. Neither stopped moving. They were in his room. The place he shared with his husband. That very few people had entered. A sanctuary for them both. His jaw tightened as Chian stopped to look around for the sound.

He had two options. Rush to the chest where his daughter laid. Where she sobbed, breaking his heart. Or he attacked and hoped he could hold Chian off from finding the baby. The water was becoming difficult to see through with all of the blood. He took his chances, slamming the woman into the floor. Her head bounced off the smooth stone floor with a sickening crack. But she was still fighting. You didn't follow Ocean Master if you couldn't hold your own. Her knee slammed into his thigh and his breath caught. The water sputtering around him.

He didn't release her wrists despite the pain. He didn't even have the beginnings of a plan. She wasn't going to stop. Someone here was going to die. His stomach twisted as Eldoris' crying continued, mixing with the sound of his heart in his ears. 

"Don't make do this." He pleaded. She was his friend once after all. 

"You aren't capable of what you need to do."

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman. Both were struggling to keep fighting. The water was a deep crimson by now. With little thought his hands moved from her wrists to her throat. As soon as his hands released her arms she was clawing at his face. But he had the resolve of someone protecting someone he loved. Which meant he had the advantage. His grip tightened. 

》( v ° } 》( v ° } 》( v °} 

Panic seized Kaldur's heart when he saw the door to his home hanging open, the frame cleared damaged. He barely had time to process the blood still floating in the water in his living room as he burst into his bedroom. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but nothing was making sense. The sheer amount of blood in the water was more than a little concerning. 

He approached, carefully, the woman on his floor. Her head was turned at an odd angle, but before he could investigate further he heard his husband's voice. 

"She'll live. Unless she bleeds out. But that goes for me too I think." 

Relief flooded Kaldur's body at the site of Wyynde sitting on their clothes chest holding a sleeping baby. He was still bleeding, and his head was bobbing like he was struggling to hold it up. But he was clearly alive. 

"Now Kaldur, love, could you take her? I'm going to go ahead and pass out now."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


End file.
